Texts
by Solangelo12
Summary: texts from characters. Kaider, Warlet, Thress, and others. i love TLC! R&R! if u don't like it don't read it! 3
1. Chapter 1

Thorne: cinder i am stuck in the closet and i'm pretty sure i have a black eye from falling shoes heeeeelp

Cinder: shhh i'm working

Thorne: plz help me i'm being bombarded by crap

Cinder: okay fine. find my screwdriver?

Thorne: it hit me on the head just now

Cinder: LOL coming to save u

Thorne: Plz don't tell cress

Cinder: i'm texting her now, *too late*

Thorne: ahhh noo

Cinder: want me to tell her anything

Thorne: i'll tell her

Cinder: K Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i didn't update! i finished cress, so i can do more ;) i take suggestions so please enjoy yourselves. GO LUNARTICS!**

Thorne: don't believe anything cinder just texted you!

Cress: uhhh... she's texting me now

Cress: she seems to think you are stuck in the closet

Thorne: no i'm not

Cress: i'll save u

Thorne: YAY i mean thanks, i'll get out myself

Cress: U R IN THE CLOSET! LOL

Thorne: join me?

Thorne: ;)

Cress: i'm helping Iko with shoes ;)

Thorne: i'm more important than shoes D:

Cress: she really needs me BYE

Thorne: nooo don't leave me


	3. Chapter 3

Thorne: heeelp

Thorne: you are not answering

Thorne: heeeelp meeeeeeeeeee

Thorne: please

Thorne: heeeelp me

Scarlet: fine ill answer. and no. ask cress.

Thorne: i diiiiiiiiiiiiiid D:


	4. Chapter 4

Thorne: okay, you are my last chance. i'm stuck in the closet and none of the girls are helping me. HELP ME

Wolf: go away

Thorne: ahhh lunars heeelp

Wolf: what? where? ahhh!

Thorne: come save meeee!

Wolf: okay, coming.

Thorne: YAY YAY

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

Wolf: i'm still mad that you tricked me

Thorne: shh i'm having a "i got out of the closet all by myself without your help thank you very much" convo with cinder.

Wolf: BUT U DIDN'T IT WAS ME

Wolf: U sooooo lame

Wolf: i can't believe u

Wolf: u r just the lamest thing on any planet ever

Wolf: U SHOULD BE DISINTEGRATED

Wolf: ME SO MAAAAAAD

Thorne: are you done?

Wolf: no

Thorne: i'm leaving bye

Wolf: BUT I'M NOT DONE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

Iko: cinder do you like shoes

Iko: cause i like shoes

Iko: very very much

Iko: SHOES SHOES SHOES SHOES SHOES SHOES SHOES

Iko: i think i might be hyper

Cinder: i'm dying

Iko: oh no why?

Cinder: your hyperness got the whole ship very very very hot

Iko: oh i'm so sorry i'll try to stop


	6. Chapter 6

Cress: Why is the ship so hot

Scarlet: idk is it

Cress: YES

Cress: like 1000 degrees F

Scarlet: oh yeah. IKO WHY IS IT SO HOT

Iko: i got hyper

Cress: oh poor baby. *strokes hair*

Iko: i do not have hair

Cress: oh yeah

Scarlet: well this has been fun but i g2g

Cress: why

Iko: yeah why

Iko: we could talk about shoes

Scarlet: i see wolf trying to eat a tomato

Iko: ooh a hot date

Cress: give him a kissy for us

Iko: yeah!

Scarlet: shuddup *tee hee*

Scarlet: leaving buh bye

Iko: bye

Cress: yeah byeeeeee

Iko: g2g

Cress: bye


	7. Chapter 7

**someone requested kai/cinder texts. sure! here ya are!**

Kai: U KIDNAPPED ME

Cinder: IK

Kai: AHHHHHH

Cinder: im princess selene

Kai: WTF

Cinder: thats what i tht 2

Kai: my ear hurts

Cinder: i luv u

Kai: i luv u

Cinder: *smooch*

Kai: *smooch*

Iko: SHOES

Kai &amp; Cinder: GAH!

Iko: thought i should stop u 2 b4 it got too heated...

Kai &amp; Cinder: CURSE YOU AND YOUR CIRCUTRY YOU FOUL ANDROID

Iko: *pouts* fine go back to ur kissin i g2g be FABO

Iko: and 1 more thing

Cinder: wut

Iko: SHOOOOOOOOOOOOES RUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE


	8. Chapter 8

Thorne: well u r on my ship

Kai: yup

Thorne: well this is just dandy but i think i must go do something

Kai: okay

Thorne: u r infuriating

Kai: thx

Thorne: ;) hows ur niece

Kai: shuddup

Thorne: ooh a 2 syllable word but srsly how is ur niece

Thorne: she seemed a little magnetic this morning

Kai: u r also infuriating

Cinder: i can see a growing friendship ;)

Thorne&amp;Kai: GRR

Cinder: g2g do something PRODUCTIVE. unlike SOME people...

Thorne&amp;Kai: GRR

Cinder: haha


	9. Chapter 9

Levana: CURSE YOU YOU METAL B****

Cinder: what the h*** how'd you get my number

Levana: i have resources.

Cinder: HAHA I STOLE UR FIANCEE!

Levana: ik

Cinder: WTF

Levana: i told you, i have resources

Cinder: um why r u texting me

Levana: I JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED

Cinder: um

Levana: UR MOM RUINED MY LIFE

Cinder: uhhh

Levana: I'M GLAD I DID THAT TO YOU

Cinder: *obscene gesture*

Levana: okay that's all i had to say now i g2g txt mah future hubby

Cinder: NO DON"T

Levana: HERE I GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

Levana: hey u hottie emperor

Kai: who is this? howd u get my number

Levana: DOES NO ONE HEAR ME WHEN I SAY I HAVE MY RESOURCES

Kai: umm... please go away

Levana: but u know me future hubby

Kai: OMG levana?! u were actually scaring me.

Levana: nooo its not her its someone else

Kai: yeah right. please go away now i don't want any creepy stalking

Levana: but that's what i do

Kai: go have a party on the moon or something, cuz i got things to do. and i turned the gps off on my phone so u can't track meeeee

Levana: i know

Kai: wtf?! okay, nvm. im not even gonna ask, so im leaving u to ur fate of LONLINESS.

Levana: that burns, man.

Kai: sry, sry. but g2g.

Levana: u = POOPY

Kai: whateva


	11. Chapter 11

Levana: Helloooooo!

Kai: pls go away

Levana: no. come back i need u for my reputation!

Kai: g2g kiss a hot lunar princess!

Levana: thank u but i'm a queen.

Kai: roflmao! are u joking?!

Levana: oh u mean that evil usurper of MY EMPEROR?

Kai: yerp. no but really, leave me alone. i have a wonderfully talented hacker on board... :D

Levana: i hate everything

Kai: yet another fate of lonliness 4 u!


	12. hey

Hey guys, I'm sorry i haven't been updating as much. my life has been hard recently and I don't know if i will continue, but look out for updates.

also, check out my sister's profile, fangirlmovesmountains3 she is new to fanfiction, and support her and review.

she has different views on Nico di Angelo (she ships Pernico D:), but has a similar writing style.

thank you!


End file.
